The Setting Sun Kissing the Sea
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Directly after the Son of Neptune - Percy keeps wondering about the blonde from his memories. Is it really Annabeth? Or is there someone else? Will/Percy slash


PJatO || Willercy || PJatO || The Setting Sun Kissing the Sea || PJatO || Willercy || PJatO

Title: The Setting Sun Kissing the Sea – Reuniting the Sun and the Sea

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; directly after Son of Neptune

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, explicit intercourse, oral, fingering

Main Pairing: Will/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Piper/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel, Rachel/Annabeth (one-sided, past), Luke/Percy (past), Percy/Annabeth (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Reyna Anderson, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque

Summary: Percy Jackson still hasn't regained all of his memories. And for the life of him, he can't seem to figure out why he loved Reuniting the Sun and the Sea so much.

On with the pairings from the PPP! Now I proudly present to you place number 13 - Will and Percy. Since all that sexual intercourse is getting a bit boring for me to write, I thought I might try a bit of something different here.  
I hope you like it and I'll see you at place number 12.

**The Setting Sun Kissing the Sea**

_Reuniting the Sun and the Sea_

The Argo II was slowly landing to collect the Romans.

Frank and Hazel stood there, holding hands, waiting in anticipation for the ship to get down to them, curious if their lost friend would truly be on board. Reyna looked beyond worried. She missed the boy she loved so dearly.

"Don't worry so much, he will be there", whispered Percy next to her, one hand on her shoulder.

"Same goes for you", smiled the female praetor. "Annabeth will be there too."

Annabeth. Yes. The blonde from his dreams. The one he loved. While the Argo II slowly came nearer, sea-green eyes trailed over behind the ship. The sun would soon be setting. In all his time without his memories, he somehow had the feeling that sunsets had once meant much to him. Somehow he associated the sunsets with the blonde in his dreams. On his time on the run and during that mission, he had always taken the time to marvel the beautiful sunset.

"Percy!"

The loud exclamation of his name tore him out of his dream. He hit the ground hard as a body made impact with his. Groaning in confusion, he looked up. There was a blonde boy with a scar on his lip standing in front of Reyna, looking awkwardly down at his hands. A native-American girl was kneeling down beside Percy, looking worried at him.

"Sorry for her behavior, she really missed you. It's nice to finally meet you in person. I'm Piper."

"I'm Percy"grinned the son of Poseidon, feeling a bit stupid for saying that since she already knew that. "And I assume that's Annabeth?"

"You remember me, seaweed brain!", yelped the girl in his lap.

She sat up some, looking at him with teary gray eyes. He frowned at her.

"You're not the one from my dreams", muttered Percy confused.

"What?", asked the daughter of Athena confused.

"I... Uh... The only memory I kind of didn't loose was of a blonde... but I never was able to really recognize the face... Since your name was always in the back of my head, I assumed... Why aren't you the blonde from my dreams?", asked Percy at a loss.

She grinned softly at him and stood up again. "So you haven't regained all your memories yet?"

"Not completely. Most of them, yes. But remembering a whole life... takes time..."

"Okay", nodded Annabeth and took his hand, pulling him along on board of the ship, ignoring the others completely. "We need to talk in private, then I'll explain everything."

Percy just nodded and followed her like a puppy. He felt as if he could trust her completely, so why wasn't she the one from his dreams? They walked over the deck into a cabin.

"Uh... What about the others?", was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Jason will explain everything and they will join us. But we have some things to talk about first", smiled Annabeth softly and sat down on a chair. "You and I have been a couple."

"That... leaves me with more questions than before", muttered Percy with a frown.

"We have been each other's beards", whispered the daughter of Athena. "You have been dating this boy, Luke. I assume he is the blonde from your dreams. Your relationship with him had ended badly. He had died to safe the world. And I have been in love with a friend of ours that I met thanks to you, her name is Rachel. She chose to become the Oracle of Delphi. So... after the war, the two of us decided to pretend being a couple so we could save each other from further heartache. And we were both afraid to come out as gay."

"Luke you say?", mumbled Percy with a frown.

The name sounded familiar. But the thought that the blonde he craved to return to was dead... That was a depressing thought. At least now he knew he was gay. He had suspected something like that when he had met Hazel's brother and spend a bit too much time staring at him, but he wasn't sure.

"Uhm... There is something else...", muttered Annabeth and blushed. "I... Piper, you just met her, and she and I, we kind of... Uh... We've started dating."

"Oh. That's... nice, I guess. I'm happy for you", smiled the son of Poseidon softly.

"Really?", asked the blonde suspiciously.

"We're best friends, as far as I remember, so why shouldn't I?"

"You're the best, seaweed brain", grinned Annabeth and hugged him.

/break\

Only half an hour later had them in the air. Jason and Reyna had disappeared below deck, while Hazel and Frank, still hungry from their previous quest, were accompanied to the dining cabin by Piper and Annabeth. Feeling all alone, Percy went onto the deck to watch the sunset.

The opening of the door startled him. The Latino – Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, friend of Piper and Jason, captain of the Argo II, Percy tried to keep all that in mind – emerged from it, together with a black-haired girl and a black-haired boy. Percy frowned at them. They looked familiar.

"Hello", called the son of Poseidon from his place at the head of the dragon.

"Percy! There you are!", called the girl with a broad grin.

A glimpse of gold flashed behind the three tinkerers and the Sea Prince just wanted to investigate it closer, but he was hugged so tightly by the two older children of Hephaestus.

"Jake, Nyssa", grinned Percy, the names suddenly coming to him again.

"Good, you remember us", snickered the daughter of Hephaestus amused. "We missed you. We all."

"But I know someone who missed you more than anyone else", sing-songed Jake with a smirk.

"Mh?", asked the Sea Prince curiously as he got whirled around.

The black-haired boy sat him back down onto the ground right in front of a blonde guy. A guy with long, wavy blonde hair and sky-blue eyes.

"You're the blonde from my dreams!", exclaimed Percy astonished.

He extended his hands to reach for the taller boy, resting them on the cheeks.

"I'm... Will... Don't you remember me?", asked the blonde concerned.

"I do. Somehow. I don't know..."

The son of Poseidon pulled his hands back to grip his aching head. The memories hurt. Arms were wrapped around him and he was hugged close to a warm body, hands caressing his back in a soothing manner, a dark voice murmuring nonsense into his ear.

"Well, Doctor Solace, we'll leave you to your amnesic patient then", hummed Leo.

The three children of Hephaestus retreated and left them alone.

"We're... friends", whispered Percy, obviously disappointed.

He remembered now. Remembered Will. And remembered being hopelessly in love with the son of Apollo ever since the Battle of Manhattan. That had been the reason he asked Annabeth for them to be each other's beards. Because he knew he wouldn't have a chance with the smart healer.

"Wow, you make it sound like that's a terrible thing, Percy", chuckled Will.

"No!", yelped the son of Poseidon. "It's great! It's just-"

He interrupted himself as he caught the image behind them. The sunset. The blood-red sun slowly lowering into the ocean. It was the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen, because never before had he been that high in the air and above the sea nonetheless.

"That's beautiful", whispered Percy astonished. "Like the sun kissing the sea..."

"No", disagreed Will and gripped the smaller teen's chin to force him to look a the blonde again. "_This_ is the sun kissing the sea."

The Sea Prince gasped in surprise as he felt soft lips against his own. The blonde hair of the son of Apollo looked nearly golden in the light of the setting sun. Percy pushed against his chest.

"Wait a moment... I... Aren't we just friends?", asked the son of Poseidon confused.

"We are", chuckled the blonde softly, pulling the Sea Prince closer. "But I spend the last few months searching for you and I won't wait another second to set my claim. I wanted you for too long and I was too scared for you in the past months. I love you, Percy Jackson, and I will never ever let you slip away from me again, my Sea Prince."

"I... think I like the sound of that...", mumbled the black-haired boy. "I love you too..."

"Best day ever", grinned the blonde, his hands sliding lower to the firm ass.

"Can we... go somewhere and lay down...?", asked the son of Poseidon lowly. "My head hurts from all that remembering... And I really want to cuddle with you..."

"At least you're still as cute as I remember you being", grinned the blonde and bend down to put his hands beneath the knees of the green-eyed boy and lifting him up. "I feared the Romans would have hardened your heart. But I guess that's impossible, babe."

"First: Don't call me cute. Second: I can walk myself. Third: Don't call me babe, I'm not a girl."

Percy yelped and blushed, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Way to go, Solace!", screamed Jake from across the deck.

Leo and Nyssa whistled at them and all three bowed as the son of Apollo and the Sea Prince passed them. Embarrassed by that, the son of Poseidon hid his face in the crook of Will's neck. The blonde carried his new boyfriend over to one of the bed-cabins, where the green-eyed teen was laid on top of the bed. Percy, still blushing, grinned up at the older demi-god and pulled him down.

"Wi~ill", sing-songed the Sea Prince in his most seductive voice.

"What do you want, Perce?", asked Will skeptically.

"I'm all sore from the running and the quest and the straining task of regaining my memories", whined Percy with an adorable pout. "Doctor Solace, can you make me feel good, please?"

"I can make you feel very good", growled the blonde possessively, ripping the clothes off the younger teen and turning him onto his back. "First the sore muscles. You need them to relax."

Percy moaned blissfully as his new boyfriend started to massage his back. The Sea Prince nearly melted into the mattress, moaning and mewing at the wonderful touch.

"Stop making those sounds or I'll cut the back-rub short", warned Will hoarsely.

"Why?", whimpered the son of Poseidon completely confused.

"Seriously?", grunted the blonde dumbfounded. "You're making sounds like a cat in heat."

"Well then, perhaps I want you to pay attention to other body-party of mine", muttered Percy and licked his lips, his eyes trailing down to his slowly hardening member.

"First you need to relax your muscles", smirked Will and started to massage Percy's ass.

"Oh by the gods, yes", gasped the younger teen surprised and leaned back again.

The moans became even more shameless and the son of Apollo had to bite his lips hard to refrain from fucking the Sea Prince senseless then and there. But he didn't believe in sex so early in a relationship. He did, however, believe in touching every spot of Percy's body right now.

"Oh gods, what are you doing now?", yelped the green-eyed boy flustered.

"_All_ your muscles, Perce", purred the blonde with a wicked grin.

His fingers had passed the creek and caressed the soft, tight hole. It looked so tempting, pulsing beneath the touch_, _and Will longed to claim that hole. Instead however, he only let two fingers slid inside, earning him a wanton whimper from his Sea Prince.

"Turn over, Perce", ordered the son of Apollo.

Without any protest, the green-eyed boy obeyed and turned onto his back, with the blonde's fingers still inside of him. Now he was laying wide-spread in front of Will, enjoying the cunning fingers scissoring his channels and massaging his prostate. And then, to add to the incredible touch, the son of Apollo wrapped his lips around Percy's cock. He moaned loader and bucked his hips to thrust into the warm cavern. The stimulation of his prostate and his member at the same time like that, he couldn't take it for long. There had been just too much time without sexual stimulation at all and he came all too soon, shooting his seed down Will's throat. He stared down at the blonde and blushed in embarrassment, hiding his face in the pillows.

"Oh gods, Will, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to come so early, or to come... uh, you know..."

He was interrupted by a passionate kiss, a tongue forcing it's way inside of his mouth, delivering a good portion of his own semen. Percy's blushed at the taste of himself and fisted the blonde hair.

"No need to say sorry, babe", chuckled the son of Apollo softly and laid down. "Tonight was about claiming you and making you feel good. You probably haven't had sex since Luke had died. At least I hope so. So I thought it's time to give you some relief."

"And you?", asked the Sea Prince in guilt and bit his lips.

"I can wait", whispered Will. "I want to wait. I want to invite you to dinner and hold hands with you and go to the cinema with you and eat ice-cream and then I want to make tender love to you."

"That is really romantic", grinned the son of Poseidon and cuddled close. "I love you..."

The blonde smiled softly and kissed the top of Percy's head, wrapping his arms around the Sea Prince's waist to pull the smaller boy some closer. He would love to ravish his Sea Prince right now, but he wanted to make everything right, to take his time enjoying the son of Poseidon.

"I love you too, my Sea Prince..."

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
